Happy Don't-Set-Yourself-on-Fire Day!
by Stacky422
Summary: It's the 4th of July and naturally, the spies are going to spend it in Radiator Springs. However, they're taking some guests with them, who have never seen the town before, but heard great things about it-Siddeley's cousins. What's going to explode besides fireworks? :One-shot:


**Happy 4th of July! I hope you enjoy! Here's a quick one shot I came up with LAST YEAR (lol I didn't finish it in time and before I did it was already the 5th) for this special American holiday! Hahoy! I gotz lots planned for this fic! ^^ And since it was supposed to be for last year, I'm not in it. Also before The Legend of Stalker Siddeley, thus before "Never the Same" which is supposed to be the story of how I get wrapped up in all this. XD Damn I thought that I'd get a LOT done before it was next year... I was working on fanfics like CRAZY last year. :/ I guess I didn't take YouTube into consideration... Who knew my Internet life would change even more? :/**

**Anyways, still good at writing crazy author notes. XD ENJOY!**

**Sorry for the slight delay, I would've posted it earlier, but yesterday the internet on ONLY MY COMPUTER stopped working. My dad and I eventually gave up so I'm uploading it from my iPod. Man, I could've been having a YouTube marathon earlier, uploading drawings to dA/Tumblr… Screw you computer.**

Sheriff watched suspiciously as a big bus approached Radiator Springs the morning of Independence Day. It came to a stop, and the door opened.

"Get me OFF this BUS!" Siddeley desperately exclaimed, stepping out. Sheriff sighed, rolled his eyes, and smiled. Pulling out his phone, he texted Lightning to tell Mater who was here.

About nine children bored of sitting in a car for so long literally ran him over running off the bus.

"Ow..." Siddeley said in a high-pitched voice lying in the dirt. "I can't feel my... I can't feel, again." He said.

"Worst... Idea... EVER, Sid." Said a familiar voice. Siddeley looked up to see his seventeen year old sister, Cammie. She carefully stepped off the bus over her brother so she wouldn't step on him, and dragged him off to the side so their other, older than the children, cousins could get off.

"Why is it always you, Sid?" Holley asked, stepping off with Finn after the rest of the cousins.

"It just is..." Siddeley and Cammie's aunt, Auntie Lisa, sighed. "So!" She smiled. "This is Radiator Springs, huh?"

"Yep!" Cammie beamed.

Auntie Lisa looked over at her younger children, who were... acting like children.

"KIDS!" She screamed, and all of them stopped and ran back over to her.

"Please, please, PLEASE behave..." She begged them.

"Come on, I bet Mater's dying to see us." Holley grinned.

"He's dying to see YOU." Finn corrected.

"You too..." She said.

"Right." Siddeley sarcastically said.

Once walking into town, the threesome spotted Mater talking to a tourist.

"I really don't understand that song, I mean, I know it done means "God bless the US," but ya know mountains ain't purple... I mean, look at them mountains!" He said pointing off in the distance. "They's orange!"

"Mater!" Holley called.

Mater turned at the familiar voice. "Holley!" He exclaimed, and ran over and hugged her. She kissed his cheek.

"Hey, Finn! Sid! Cammie!" Mater cheerfully said. "Hohoy, boy do I got a party planned today! Happy Fourth of July!"

"Finn, Sid, and I have never celebrated the 4th. So we're quite excited." Holley smiled.

"Dad gum! Can't wait! Y'all is gonna LOVE the fireworks!" Mater convinced.

"Oh yes, the part I'm most looking forward to." Holley grinned.

"Come on, Sid, bring yer cousin's, party's at McQueen's. 'Cause ya know he's sorta got a mansion, bein' famous and rich and all. Big pool!"

"Pool!?" Cammie exclaimed. "Did you say pool?"

"Dad gum right!" Mater smiled.

Cammie took a deep breath and yelled to her cousins, "HEEEEEEY! POOOOOOOOOL!"

And that's what started the stampede of the children.

...

"Heeey! How are the spies?" Lightning greeted.

"Good, thank you, McQueen." Finn grinned.

"So, Sid, you... Brought your...

Cousins..." Lightning said looking behind the spies, then whispered, "Uh... And they-they all share the same parents?"

"Yup. Crazy, huh." Siddeley replied.

"...okay... Anyway!" Lightning said, more cheerful. "Big pool, fire pit and sparklers and stuff for when it gets dark out, yeah. Haha, sparklers more for the kids but ya know they're pretty fun." Lightning grinned.

"Ohohoh, McQueen?" Mater raised his hand.

"Yeah?"

"Did ya get the smoke bombs this year?"

"Those things smell SO bad... But yes, I did." Lightning laughed.

"Yes!" Mater exclaimed.

"So swimming first, I guess. Snacks on the tables and plenty of towels." Said Sally coming out of nowhere in a blue bikini.

"Yup." Lightning grinned, then shouted, "CHICK!"

"WHAT?!" Came a response from inside the house.

"Almost everyone's here, turn the music on!"

There was no response, then "Life is a Highway" started drifting through the yard.

"Whoo, git 'er done!" Mater yelled.

...

After a while all the townsfolk had arrived and they were all happily either swimming or eating and talking.

Finn was lying in an inner tube with sunglasses. He heard someone sneaking up to him.

"Don't even think about it, Sid." He said.

"Seriously! How'd you know?!" Sid exclaimed.

"I just did." He smirked, lifting up his sunglasses to look at his friend.

"But did you know this?" Cammie asked before jumping on Sid and sinking him. Finn laughed.

"Yes. Poor Siddeley, I should have warned you..."

"Ooooooh, you're gonna get it now, Cammie..." Sid told her.

"Oh yeah?" She asked, then turned her back on him. "HEY! COUSINS!" She yelled, and all her cousins looked at her. "ATTACK THE PILOT! CHAAAAAAAAARGE!"

And soon Siddeley was busy fighting off all his cousins and sister. He was actually doing a pretty good job...

Sort of. "AHHHBLAHBLAHBLAH WHO LET RED'S TRUCK IN THE POOL?!" Siddeley screamed as he was blasted with water.

Katie and Kevin laughed. The twins had hooked up a pool noodle to the underwater jet, and were aiming it at their poor cousin.

Siddeley made his way over to them, grabbed the noodle, and chucked it across the pool. He then picked up Kevin and threw him across the pool.

"Ahhhh-!" Kevin yelled before he went under. Siddeley grinned and did the same to Katie who shrieked as she went underwater next to her twin.

"Okay, we need a better strategy." Katie said wiping the water out of her eyes.

Kevin pointed underwater. Katie grinned, and together they submerged. While Sid was busy fighting off the rest of his cousins and sister, the twins grabbed his legs and sat on his feet.

"Oi," Siddeley said raising one foot above the water. Katie grinned sheepishly. He put her back under water and did the same to his other foot.

"Attack!" Kevin called to his siblings before Siddeley forced his leg back down. Too late, all his cousins and Cammie dog-piled Siddeley and he fell underwater.

"VICTORYYYYYYY!" Cammie called and all her cousins cheered and splashed.

"ICE CREEEEEEAAAM!" Ben yelled. For a few seconds all the Wrights in the pool stared at Chick who had frozen when "ice cream" had been called before setting ice cream onto the table.

"I'd suggest getting out of there." Finn spoke up.

Chick dropped the cartons down and ran-just in time, too, it was as if a tsunami came out of the pool.

...

"It, uh... It looks really high." Siddeley said looking up at Lightning's water slide. "Are you sure?" He looked down at his sister.

"Yup!" She grinned.

"Why me?" Sid frowned.

"Because Patrick's eating. So is Katie. And Kevin. And everyone else I asked to to with me." She explained, looking over at her cousins.

"So why don't you eat? I wanna eat."

"Liar. You filled up on ice cream." Cammie said as she poked Sid in the stomach. He recoiled as his hands flew up to cover where Cammie poked.

"Fine." He frowned. Cammie grinned.

"How'd McQueen afford this anyway? Well... Obviously his racing. But isn't this in violations of a bunch of zoning laws?"

"Probably got a permit or something." Cammie shrugged. "Can you do that? I dunno. C'mon, let's go!"

Cammie grabbed a double tube and ran to climb up the stairs. Siddeley, grumbling to himself, followed at a slower speed.

Upon arriving at the top, Cammie laughed as she looked down the slide, Siddeley looked over the railing with distaste.

"I dunno, Cam." He said again.

Cammie stuck her tongue out at him. "I'll push you if I have to. Come on."

Grumbling to himself, Siddeley plopped down into the inner tube.

...

Siddeley's girlish scream was heard from pretty much all over town.

"Well, she convinced him, all right..." Katie told Kevin.

Kevin frowned at her.

"Fork it up." Katie smirked.

"I don't have five bucks on me. You'll get it later."

After Siddeley and Cammie came back to where everyone was eating, Cammie plopped down next to Patrick. "I think Sid's traumatized." she said.

"No...! Just... Shaky...!" Sid frowned and sat down in a seat.

"Dude, you're a _pilot_. You're scared of heights?" Patrick frowned.

"No." Sid glared at Cam. "I'm scared of the way down."

Siddeley sighed and picked up a burger.

They all spun around when they heard screaming behind them. The triplets were each holding a sparkler; with no idea what to do with them.

Cammie sighed, and looked at Finn and Holley. "Happy Don't-Set-Yourself-on-Fire Day."

A bang and a crackle sounded behind them, so they turned again to see fireworks showering the now dark sky with glowing sparkles behind them.

Finn took off his sunglasses (no one was quite sure why he had kept them on after the sun went down), and Mater held out his hand for Holley to place hers in, which she did.

"Happy Don't-Set-Yourself-On-Fire Day." Holley chuckled as she spoke.

**Yeah, I know. Sucky ending. Actually, the whole thing wasn't as good as it could've been, I guess. But whatever. At least I posted it! XD**


End file.
